Charles Barkley
One billion b-balls dribbling simultaneously through the galaxy. One trillion b-balls being slam dunked through a hoop throughout the cosmos. I can feel every single b-ball that has ever existed at my fingertips. I can feel their collective knowledge channeling through my veins. Every jumpshot, every rebound and three-pointer, every layup, dunk and free throw. '''I AM THERE. ''' Charles Barkley is a retired basketball player, the protagonist of the indie JRPG Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden, and a former wrestler in VGCW. Originally an unexceptional performer, he rose to prominence after upsetting Ganondorf to win the VGCW Championship. He is a three time VGCW Champion, tied with Ganondorf for the record of most title reigns in VGCW. He is also a Royal Rumble and King of the Ring winner, and a former Mr. Money in the Bank, being the second wrestler to unsuccessfully cash-in, and is the first wrestler to hold both the Money in the Bank briefcase and the title at the same time. After being released from VGCW, he began working in EDBW as both a behind-the-scenes trainer and an enhancement talent, where he formed an unlikely tag team with Goomba called The Monstars before turning his back on his partner in Season 6. In Real Life (This may not be canon) Outspoken and outrageous, Charles Barkley was one of the National Basketball Association's most colorful characters during his 16-year career. A 6'6" forward, Barkley entered the NBA in 1984, signing with the Philadelphia 76ers. From 1992 to 1996 he played with the Phoenix Suns, and then was a member of the Houston Rockets until his mid-season retirement in December of 1999. Nicknamed "Sir Charles", he was throughout his career a frequent interview subject whose antics on and off the court keep him in the news. He was also an outstanding player: he was named an NBA All-Star 11 times, won 2 Olympic Gold Medals (1992 and 1996) and collected more than 20,000 points and 10,000 rebounds in his career. In 2000, he signed a deal with Turner Sports and became a regular studio analyst on the TNT program "Inside the NBA" As promotion for the classic Thanksgiving film Space Jam, Warner Bros. created a helpful biographical webpage on Sir Charles. In the Hoopz Barkley SaGa (This is canon) The Great B-Ball Purge of 2041, a day so painful to some that it is referred to only as the “B-Ballnacht”. Thousands upon thousands of the world’s greatest ballers were massacred in a swath of violence and sports bigotry as the game was outlawed worldwide. The reason: the Chaos Dunk, a jam so powerful its mere existence threatens the balance of chaos and order. Among the few ballers and fans that survived the basketball genocide was Charles Barkley, the man capable of performing the “Verboten Jam”… Flash forward 12 years to the post-cyberpocalyptic ruins of Neo New York, 2053. A Chaos Dunk rocks the island of Manhattan, killing 15 million. When the finger is put on the aging Charles Barkley, he must evade the capture of the B-Ball Removal Department, led by former friend and baller Michael Jordan, and disappear into the dangerous underground of the post-cyberpocalypse to clear his name and find out the mysterious truth behind the Chaos Dunk. Joined by allies along the way, including his son Hoopz, Barkley must face the dangers of a life he thought he gave up a long time ago and discover the secrets behind the terrorist organization B.L.O.O.D.M.O.S.E.S. A tale of zaubers, b-balls, and atonement; brave dangers unheard of, face spectacular challenges that even the greatest ballers could not overcome, and maybe… just maybe… redeem basketball once and for all. In VGCW Barkley's early career was largely unremarkable and was spent trading wins and losses in a variety of matches against numerous opponents. It wasn't until his path would intersect with one of the league's most notorious jobbers that Barkley's career would take off on its current-day pattern of vertiginous highs and perilous lows. Season 2: 2013 - Slams and Tribulations It all began one star-crossed night. Charles Barkley was set to wrestle in a Last Man Standing match versus none other than Vegeta. Everyone expected Barkley to give the Prince of Jobbers his tenth straight singles loss... but something unthinkable happened. Barkley was hit with the Final Job outside of the ring and stayed down for the ten count. Yes, he gave the Prince of Jobbers his first ever singles win. That night everybody gave Barkley a hard time, saying things like, "You're not Charles Barkley... you're just a wannabe that looks like him! Begone, wannabe! Begone!" and basically got into his head and refused to him a minute's rest. Barkley was seen later that night drinking his sorrows away and weeping softly. Some fans surmise that his B-Ball powers had been stolen again by the Monstars. Only one day after Barkley's loss, Bazza scheduled a sudden show. Barkley and Vegeta would have a rematch in a 2/3 falls match. While it looked like the Saiyan warrior was about to defeat him yet again, the power of the b-ball court rose inside him and he managed to pin Vegeta twice within seconds. Barkley had earned his honor back, and planned to show the world that he was back in the game. Yet the score was 1-1 and thus their fierce battle was about to go into overtime to settle the score for once and for all. Then, on January 22nd 2013, the first feud between Vegeta and Charles Barkley would come to an end. The two combatants fought hard, slams were slammed and fists were flown in an intense match for both wrestlers. Charles needed to redeem himself, and Vegeta needed to prove that his previous win was no fluke. When the dust had cleared, Charles Barkley was destroyed and Vegeta won the match, bringing the all-time score between the two wrestlers to 2-1 in favor of the unlikely Vegeta. After losing his mini-feud against Vegeta, of all people, Barkley's stock dipped ridiculously low among the league's fans and many expected him to retire in total and utter shame but, shockingly, his defeat at the hands of Vegeta triggered something entirely different and unexpected. Taking part in a Royal Rumble that was hosted later that night, Barkley lucked out and entered the Royal Rumble 39th, winning the match by last throwing out Locke after favorites such as Arino and Gabe were eliminated prior. Many wondered if he had reclaimed his mastery of the legendary Chaos Dunk along with his lost B-Ball powers from the Monstars. Or perhaps it was all just luck? Despite this victory, Barkley had a long way to go to convince fans and detractors alike that he was the real deal. Season 3: Chapter One of the T.I.T.L.E SaGa: The Best Birthday Ever To do so, Barkley went on a hiatus from competition for almost an entire month. He lacked his proper b-ball energies that would be necessary for his upcoming title match, so he embarked on a quest to defeat the dreaded Monstars and reclaim his Verboten Jams. With the help of Balthios James (the Octoroon great-great grandson of LeBron James), the mighty Cyberdwarf and his son Hoopz, the Monstars were vanquished and Barkley went to the great tomb containing the souls of many mighty ballers under the streets of Neo New York. There he trained with the spirits of the great men. Dikembe Mutombo, Shaquille O'Neal, Kobe Bryant and Kevin Garnett slammed and jammed with Barkley for many days and nights, the sounds of b-ball once again echoing through the world. Barkley regained his Verboten Jams and returned to the ring to face the Dark Lord himself. While Ganondorf's offense was strong, pure Slamicite and Jamicite coursed through the veins of the newly reinvigorated baller. He could not be stopped. He could not be denied. This was his F.A.T.E. After demonstrating many of his new jams and even some of his slams, the Dark Lord laid bloody and broken on the mat, with Charles hoisting the belt that was rightfully his in triumph. B-Ball has returned, and Barkley is its savior. Two days later, Barkley celebrated his birthday with the finest Gerudo women money could buy. The next challenge for Barkley was against his old rival, Vegeta, to advance in the C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N.E.R SaGa. Although the Saiyan put up a fierce challenge, he could not withstand the mighty Verboten Jams of Barkley and was defeated. The score was now tied between the two competitors 2-2. Another match would be needed to break the tie... However, his partner Nappa viewed this as his great chance and cashed in his Money in the Bank. Despite coming on hard early, he also fell to the mighty slams and jams. It was theorized that the belt contained shards of the Ultimate B-Ball, granting Barkley otherworldly energies. After defeating Nappa, Barkley, exhausted from his 2 straight matches, was surprised with yet another title defense, this time against Donkey Kong. Barkley fought honorably, but could not muster enough surplus b-ball energy to take down the great ape. Barkley's title, and his chance to reconstruct the Ultimate B-ball, was lost, in a suspected plot by B.L.O.O.D.M.O.S.E.S. The War Against Monkeys Saiyans Barkley's struggles with DK and Vegeta seemed to have blackened his view of simians in general, but Barkley wasn't the only one upset. Nappa met with the former champion backstage, angry about losing his Money In the Bank to Barkley. Knowing about Saiyans' ability to transform into apes, he proceeded to call Nappa a "Saiyan Fuckin' Monkey", much to the shock of people watching. The comment made Nappa furious and a brutal fight broke out, ultimately resulting in Barkley being thrown down to the floor and being knocked unconscious. Perhaps repentant, perhaps humbled or perhaps simply wanting to do the right thing, Barkley had a change of heart and went to apologize to Nappa for his comment on the next show. Nappa seemed to be willing to bury the hatchet and both men bro-hugged it out. With that incident behind him, Barkley turned his focus back to The Great Tournament. His next opponent was Dr. Wily, a far more formidable opponent than Vegeta. Nevertheless, Barkley kept his cool and slammed the scientist out of the tournament and he joined the Final Four, set to face an even more remarkable opponent: Gabe Newell. They met on March 26th and while Barkley fought bravely, the fight weighed in Gaben's favor and Barkley's hopes of being general manager were crushed under the Steam Press. Chapter Two of the T.I.T.L.E SaGa: Rebound With Donkey Kong suspended from VGCW for his use of The Glitch Bomb, Barkley felt himself entitled to the belt that the broken move took from him. Gabe Newell, Dr. Wily, and Ganondorf disagreed, all claiming that they were entitled to the belt (Wily and Ganondorf were also victims of the Glitch Bomb). Barkley found himself in a Fatal Four-Way match for the VGCW title and, due to being the last champion before DK, was given the honor of carrying the newly-redesigned belt to the ring. Despite facing the Dark Lord, Ganondorf, and the same man who eliminated him from the tourney, Gaben, Barkley came through, laying out Dr. Wily with a barrage of slams and jams before pinning him for the three-count, leaving the other two former champions to jam with the rest. Yet, even after having gone through hell once again to regain his stolen title, Barkley would be granted no break. With the conclusion of The Great Tournament and Dracula seizing the GM position, Dan Hibiki was lined up as the #1 contender for Barkley's regained title. However, what happened next would shock the VGCW universe to its very foundations. Season 4: Slammin' With the Best The moment of truth came on the Season 4 debut, where Vegeta and Dan Hibiki decided to switch opponents, meaning that Barkley's greatest rival Vegeta would be the one he'd fight for the title. Despite Charles bringing the slams and jams, Vegeta appeared to be ungroundable. Thanks to his new powers given to him by Dracula and turning Super Saiyan, Vegeta managed to easily kick out of the fabled Chaos Dunk and let loose a barrage of punches in an attempt to keep Barkley down. Despite this, Sir Charles showed amazing resilience, refusing to go down until his injured leg was nearly broken and his face battered. Barkley would finally be put down for the 3 count and the title he fought so hard for was stolen yet again by a saiyan monkey and the score of their personal feud was now 3-2... with Vegeta breaking the tie in his favor once again. Beaten and frustrated, Barkley immediately sought out a way to regain his title from the newly powered-up Vegeta. Destiny would come calling soon as he and five other wrestlers would enter in a Money in the Bank ladder match. Barkley seized this chance and was able to obtain the Money in the Bank briefcase and score another chance at the title, which he could cash in at any time! It seemed inevitable that Barkley would quickly take advantage of this opportunity to slam dunk Vegeta and reclaim his title, but unexpectedly, Vegeta sacrificed his life in an attempt to rid VGCW of Dracula's control. Barkley's rival was now gone, and the title vacated. Chapter Three of the T.I.T.L.E SaGa: The Champ Returns On May 11th, Barkley was entered into the King of the Ring tournament to claim the vacant VGCW title. Entering the ring in the first round, Barkley seemed to be rejuvenated after his small break from VGCW action, and would face off against fan favorite Barret Wallace in the first round. In possibly the most lopsided match in VGCW history, Barkley had complete control of the match, unleashing a flurry of suplexes and dunks, and forced Barret to submit after only 73 seconds of wrestling. Barkley's second round opponent would be Flint, who promised to be a much tougher challenger than Barret had. However, Barkley would ultimately be able to pin Flint and move on to the next round. In the semi-finals, Barkley would then face off against The Pyro, who turned out to be no obstacle to Barkley's title quest: after only 65 seconds of slams and jams, Barkley forced The Pyro to submit and proceeded to the finals. After a long tournament, Barkley met with his final opponent in a match for the VGCW title: Groose. The two clashed in a series of suplexes and dunks. For a long time, Charles Barkley seemed to have the upper hand, but Groose would make a comeback after a failed Chaos Dunk. However, the veteran proved to be too much for the new contender and went on to win the tournament, claiming the VGCW title for the third time and becoming the first wrestler to hold both the VGCW title and the briefcase allowing him to challenge for it whenever he wishes. The Chaos Bomb With a vocal subset of fans now loudly against Barkley for his recent dominant performances, Charles decided to address the live audience on May 15th. Barkley would verbally assault the crowd, bringing up many of their hypocritical actions in the past and present. He also explained why he deserved all the opportunities he has gotten and how he had to climb the ladder like everyone else. Ganon was mentioned as an example to the crowd and their tendencies to assume anyone who achieves success or beats a fan favorite is making a "heel" turn, and also the recent performances of Red. During the shoot, Barkley's brashness and straightforwardness gave birth to the "CM Dunk" nickname, as the promo called back strongly to CM Punk and his infamous pipe bomb on WWE management. Barkley made it clear that he no longer cared what the crowd or anyone else thought of him, because "[he is] the VGCW Champion". His third title reign would not last long, however, as he ended up losing the belt again in short order on May 23rd, this time to a very loose Groose. Though he showed his customary ring skills during the match, he was able to endure only very little of Groose's onslaught, folding to a token amount of offense capped by a finisher. Though Barkley took solace in retaining possession of the Money in the Bank briefcase, his poor fortune would continue. Barkley later lost to Barret in a rematch of their King of the Ring confrontation on May 29th, this time with Barret maintaining full control throughout the match. Season 5-7: The Final Chapters of the Charles Barkley SaGa; Shut up and Job Gaiden On July 20th, Barkley would make his first appearance of Season 5 against the King of the Midcard himself, Scorpion. Despite his protests that he wouldn't be bullied into the midcard in his infamous promo, Scorpion begged to differ, and pulled off a Spear Stage Fatality to put Barkley down for the ten-count, plus an additional seven seconds as Scorpion reset the referee's count to taunt the fallen b-baller and truly make him bow down to his king. Later in the night, Barkley warned the #1 Contender Little Mac that no matter the outcome of the title match, he would have to watch his back when he cashed in. Following Mac's victory, however, Barkley was nowhere to be seen. Whatever the case, Barkley's misfortunes would continue on July 31st when he stepped into the ring with Kefka, who was hot off a victory against the man who defeated Barkley in the GM tournament, Gaben. In a shock to pretty much no one, Kefka decimated Barkley, making most of the VGCW universe wonder, what had happened to CM Dunk, who not long ago held the belt three times and was on top of the world? (The answer was his glitch knee had been fixed and hence he no longer had an overwhelming advantage against anyone he fought, and the law of averages was re-asserting itself). On August 23rd, he would come out after Little Mac's Non-Title match to compliment the Champion on his victory, before talking about his recent string of losses, before bringing up his 'ticket to the top': his Money in the Bank contract. Barkley then straight-up challenged Mac, which he agreed to. However, he pulled a U-Turn and said he would see him soon. When 'soon' was was anyone's guess. Barkley did nothing to help his case, going up against Pyro on August 30th. Barkley put on a lack luster match, getting put down for the three count. With his Money in the Bank cash-in looming in the distance, Barkley sat, waiting for the right time; preferably for him, a time when Mac was hit by another car. Proving that he wasn't the worst on the roster however, he overcame Gary Oak on October 8th, though considering that it's Gary Oak, it didn't come off as big of a surprise. And then, at End Game 5, Barkley finally cashed-in his MitB contract. However, despite his months of threats, it was not Little Mac who he would cash-in on, as Mac had lost the VGCW Championship to Mike Haggar. Unfortunately for CM Dunk, the Mayor of Earth proceeded to make him respect the pipe, and with his finisher, pinned Barkley for the 3-count, becoming the second wrestler to unsuccessfully cash-in, and leaving him seemingly with no way back to his former glory. His career lay in tatters. To begin Season 6, Barkley faced the Chief on 2013-11-12. Fighting Arino in the Last-Man Standing match, the Baller was put down for the 10 seconds, giving him his first loss of the season. His next match would be a Fatal-Fourway with Barret Wallace, Zangief, and Red. Though Barkley fought hard, possibly being the hungriest competitor in the ring that day, it would be Barret taking home the win on 2013-12-10. Barkley would take the fight to Dr. Eggman to open the show on 2014-01-07. In a hard fought match, Barkley would end up slamming and jamming, cracking the egg and getting the pin. The M.A.S.T.E.R.P.L.A.N. had been defeated to give Barkley his first win since October. In an attempt to roll with his win, he fought Octodad in a Submission match on 2014-02-11. However, the Baller couldn't keep jamming, and would eventually tap to Octodad's Normal Human Stretch, giving him a poor start to Season 7. On 2014-02-18, Barkley entered a Fatal Fourway Elimination with Captain Falcon, Luigi, and Nappa. Barkley would be the first eliminated after being slammed outside the ring by the Saiyan. Following that, Barkley faced Grey Fox on 2014-03-11. He would be crushed by the robot-ninja, bringing an end to any chance Barkley thought he had of redemption. This final humilation was enough to convince Gaben that CM Dunk needed to be future endeavored, and on 2014-04-15, the fallen former champ wrestled one final match against the also departing Luigi. Barkley won that match, ending his VGCW career on a high note, and then slammed and jammed off into the sunset. Behind the Kayfabe Original Barkley hung around until he won the Royal Rumble, at which point his creator offered to redesign him, as his moveset was a default loadout and his appearance was somewhat lackluster. New Barkley was unveiled on the day of his match against Ganondorf, sporting a new and improved moveset (and most notably an especially brutal-looking Chaos Dunk), though Bazza has stated that his stats were left completely untouched. Barkley's redesign also featured a weak left leg, mirroring real Barkley's career-ending left knee injury, and wrestlers would often be seen favoring Barkley's low HP leg in matches, which was by and large ineffective and turned out to be more of an advantage than a drawback. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Chaosdunk.gif|Barkley's finisher, the Chaos Dunk Charles_Barkley.png|Barkley's old design. Newattire.png|Barkley wins the big one! Ganonbarkley.jpg Barkley50th.jpg|Barkley's reaction to his haters Barkley slams and jams on Godzilla.jpg|Artist's rendering of Barkley's training regimen Cmdunk.gif|CM Dunk drops the dunk bomb cmdunk.png|The new era begins. serious_slam__first_encounter_by_gotketchup-d4xnnlg.jpg|SERIOUS SLAM Category:VGCW Wrestler